1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device that enables display of a photographing location on a map image.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-148514 discloses a camera that executes photographing position measurement based upon a signal received from a GPS satellite. At the camera in the related art, the photographing location and the subject position are indicated on a map image.